Cat Rambut
by shunshines
Summary: Di suatu pagi hari yang cerah, kapten Deimon Devil Bats yang paling ganteng ini sudah membuat kegaduhan dengan mengomel dan misuh-misuh. Setan juga bisa insecure, tau. Makanya seharian jadi uring-uringan. Why gitu loh? / buat Meongaum. takamixhiruma.


" **Cat Rambut"**

 **Eyeshield 21 belongs to R. Inagaki and Y. Murata. I only own this story.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 **OoC parah beut**

 **Typo** **karena aku juga manusya**

 **Garing kriuk krenyes kaya rambutnya Hiruma**

 **Bahasa suka-suka, maaf aku labilisasi orangnya**

 **GAJETOT. GAK JELAS TOTAL.**

 **Dan lain sebagainya**

 **.**

— **shunshines**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

"Anjir, rambut gue udah panjang aja?!"

Di pagi hari, dimana matahari masih malu-malu untuk terbit dan ayam jantan sedang _check sound_ untuk berkokok, Youichi Hiruma sudah mengacaukan kesyahduannya. Detik ini, pukul enam kurang sepuluh menit lewat tujuh belas detik, titisan setan ini sedang ribut di kamar mandi apartemennya sendiri.

"Dih, ini lagi banyak amat rontoknya!"

Hiruma sudah menang level ngomelnya jika ditandingkan dengan sang manajer kesayangan Devil Bats, Mamori Anezaki. Kini, ia tidak jauh beda dengan gadis blasteran itu. Mengomel, marah-marah, tapi entah kepada siapa.

Kepada rambutnya, mungkin?

Jadi, begini kronologinya.

Hiruma sengaja bangun lebih pagi hari ini, semata-mata untuk melakukan rutinitasnya yang tidak sempat dilakukan semalam karena terlanjur mengantuk dan kelelahan; keramas. Kapten Deimon ini hanya sempat mandi, mandi bebek tepatnya, lalu langsung pergi tidur setelahnya. Karena tidak tahan dengan lepeknya, Hiruma pun memutuskan untuk keramas pagi-pagi buta, yang sangat jarang dilakukannya karena beberapa faktor. Dan yang paling utama adalah…

" _Yeee, males amat gue nyubuh cuma buat keramas! Masuk angin keramas malem-malem? Angin mana yang berani sama gue, Kakek Tua Sialan? Kekeke!_ '

Begitulah jawaban Hiruma ketika sahabat sejak SMP-nya, Gen Takekura, atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Musashi, menasihatinya untuk jangan sering-sering keramas malam.

Setelah beres mandi dan keramas, Hiruma menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Pertama, rambut rontoknya menjadi semakin banyak. Kedua, hal paling krusial pun menambah kepanikan sang setan.

Rambutnya udah tumbuh lebih panjang.

Ya terus kenapa, Bambang?

Itu artinya, rambut asli Hiruma, _which is_ hitam legam, sudah mulai muncul ke permukaan. Belum ada setengah senti, tapi, orang yang matanya jeli pasti kelihatan lah gila, pirang ke hitam kan kontras banget gitu loh?

Makanya seorang Youichi Hiruma sudah uring-uringan di pagi hari. Bisa habis dia ditanya-tanya wartawan kenapa ada rambut hitam yang secuil-secuil muncul di pangkal rambutnya. Jadi, Hiruma sudah fiksasi pulang sekolah setelah latihan, ia akan langsung meluncur ke _barbershop_ langganannya untuk kembali memperbaharui cat rambutnya.

 _Awas aja ada yang berani nunjukkin rambut item gue, hidupnya bakal terancam sampe ke roh-rohnya nanti_ , rutuk _The Commander from Hell_ menggelegar di dalam batinnya.

* * *

.

.

Tapi ternyata Hiruma yang kepedean. Atau terlalu _insecure_. Bodo amat apa nama perasaannya, tapi yang jelas tidak ada manusia di Deimon yang menyadari rambut hitam yang sudah mulai tumbuh di kepalanya itu.

Termasuk rekan Devil Bats yang sok-sok-an dia panggil sebagai budak-budaknya. Bahkan Kurita dan Musashi yang sudah hafal dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala Hiruma. Ketidakpekaan manusia yang ditemuinya hari ini membuat sang setan bahagia hidup dan mati. Dan agak sedikit menyesal juga sudah membuang tenaga untuk ngomel-ngomel tadi pagi.

Ya iya nggak peka, rambutnya aja tumbuh belum sampai setengah senti. Tapi, setan juga bisa _insecure_ gitu loh.

Yang pasti, beres latihan neraka, setelah menembakkan AK-47 ke semua budaknya untuk menyuruh pulang, Hiruma pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan menuju _barbershop_ langganannya sejak pertama kali memutuskan mengecat rambut. Saking sering Hiruma memperbaharui cat pirangnya, si pemilik _barbershop_ bahkan mengaku sudah bosan kedatangan setan penguasa Tokyo itu. Eh, bahkan seluruh Jepang. Tapi, ada rasa bangga juga, sih, kedatangan Hiruma sebagai tamu yang hampir tiap bulan datang. Soalnya, seisi _barbershop_ itu aman terkendali karena tidak pernah diancam apa-apa lagi. Mungkin saking bosannya pula si _quarterback_ Deimon ini mengancam orang yang sama dan hal yang sama pula.

Jadi intinya, Hiruma sama orang _barbershop_ sudah _best friend forever till we die._

"Kekeke! Kemana Tukang Cukur Sialan? Udah waktunya gue ngecat lagi!"

"Silakan masuk, Hiruma- _san_!"

Pengunjung _barbershop_ langsung bergidik ngeri ketika Hiruma datang sambil menendang pintu. Seorang karyawan yang bernasib paling sial di muka bumi, yang menjabat sebagai _barber_ langganan Hiruma, langsung keluar dari ruangannya. Menyambut Hiruma bagai presiden dan membawanya ke dalam ruang _private_ di sana. Emang setan ini BM banget, Banyak Mau.

Setelah dicuci rambut, Hiruma pun siap rambutnya dicat yang entah sudah keberapa ratus kalinya. Dengan komentar yang sama pula setiap akan mulai.

Sampai bosan dah sumpah gak boong.

"Rambut Hiruma- _san_ udah kering banget, rontok juga. Nggak apa-apa dicat lagi?"

Ya memang karyawan yang satu ini sudah cukup berani bertanya seperti itu kepada seorang Youichi Hiruma. Mungkin nyawanya ada banyak, tapi toh dari dulu masih hidup aja ini manusia.

"Keh, lakuin aja apa yang gue suruh, Tukang Cukur Sialan! Bodo amat, paling gue nanti botak," jawab Hiruma yang kurang lebih sama seperti ini tiap ditanya. Dia nggak tau aja si tukang cukur yang dia maksud mengamini dalam hati dengan keikhlasan yang mendalam tentang rambut jadi botak.

Hiruma asyik menikmati rambutnya yang sedang dicat dengan apik oleh si tukang cukur sambil membaca majalah _Monthly American Football_ dan mengunyah permen karet _mint_ kecintaannya. Sampai fokus Hiruma buyar saat ponselnya bergetar lama di saku celana, menandakan ada telepon masuk. Dia baru saja mau me- _reject_ panggilan tersebut, tapi langsung batal ketika Hiruma ingat siapa yang biasa meneleponnya jam-jam segini.

 _Ichiro Takami is calling…_

"Apa, Kacamata Sialan?" sapa Hiruma setelah menjawab telepon tersebut. Nggak pake basa-basi lah, kaya bukan Hiruma banget.

' _Dimana?'_ suara di seberang tampak tidak acuh dengan sapaan Hiruma.

 _Tumben amat nanya lagi dimana_ , batin Hiruma sebelum menjawab. Tapi kayaknya hari ini dia banyak kelupaan gara-gara pusing sama rambut. Dia lupa bahwa dia ada janji dengan _ehem-ehem_ -nya… satu jam lagi.

Lah gila, sempet gak ya?

"Lagi cukur rambut bentar," jawabnya kemudian. "Kalo nanti telat, maklumin aja ya. Presiden sibuk. Kekeke!"

' _Iyain aja dah biar cepet.'_ Suara Takami yang sudah malas membuat Hiruma tertawa laknat. Tukang cukurnya aja sampe kaget, untuk gak leber catnya. _'Yaudah, tiati lo ya.'_

"Lo yang harusnya tiati, lah. Siapa yang berani macem-macem sama gue?"

' _Gue. Mau apa?'_

"Nggak mau apa-apa. Kekeke! Udah ya, presiden sibuk. _Bye_! Kekekekeke!"

Kebiasaan Hiruma kalo udah kepepet sama Takami, nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain lagi selain ngeles dan melenyapkan diri. Untung tadi ditelepon. Coba kalau di kehidupan nyata, Hiruma mau pura-pura jadi klorofil dan berfotosintesis aja lah daripada menghadapi Takami yang lagi mode _petrus_. Pepet teruuuus~

Padahal, aturan ke pacar sendiri ya seneng aja kalo dipepet, ini malah menghindar. _Why_ gitu loh?

* * *

.

.

Karena rambut yang dicat tidak terlalu tebal dan sedikit, Hiruma sudah beres di _barbershop_ hanya dalam waktu sejam kurang. Dia masih punya lima belas menit lagi untuk datang tepat waktu ke _café_ tempat biasa dia nongkrong bersama Takami. Nggak jadi telat, nggak jadi presiden juga.

Tapi, ia keduluan Takami yang sudah datang, duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca buku yang tebalnya setebal dosa Hiruma. Pria berkacamata itu langsung menoleh saat menyadari aura setan Youichi Hiruma yang tiba-tiba menguar. Hiruma dengan cuek langsung menaruh tas sekolahnya di kursi seberang sofa yang terpisah oleh meja, lalu menjatuhkan badannya di sebelah Takami.

"Pesen gih," suruh Takami sambil menaruh tangannya di lutut Hiruma, tapi perhatiannya sudah kembali ke buku.

Alih-alih menurut, Hiruma malah mengeluarkan laptop VAIO putihnya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Gak mau. Lo aja yang pesenin."

"Idih."

Takami mencibir, tapi tetap menuruti permintaan pacarnya yang dikirim setan dari neraka. Hiruma terkekeh bahagia. Seenggaknya dia nggak dicuekin dan kalah sama bukunya Takami.

Setelah pelayan yang dipanggil Takami untuk memesankan minuman dan makanan untuk Hiruma pergi, _quarterback_ Ojou itu kembali duduk bersandar di sofa. Tapi kali ini, satu lengannya ia gunakan untuk merangkul kepala Hiruma. Kebiasaannya ketika mereka hanya berdua. Takami akan merangkul dan sesekali mengelus rambut Hiruma.

Namun, kayaknya ada yang nggak beres. Makin nggak beres malah.

"Hiruma, rambut kamu kok makin kering?" tanya Takami sambil melakukan penelitian dadakan terhadap rambut Hiruma. Beberapa helai pirang itu malah rontok di tangannya. "Makin rontok juga. Kamu tadi nggak potong rambut, kan?"

"Nggak. Barusan ngecat lagi," jawab Hiruma datar. Matanya masih fokus ke laptop. Buat apa bohong, nanti juga ketahuan.

Takami menghela napas panjang, lalu berdecak kesal.

Hiruma kebingungan, terus baru sadar kalau ini adalah pertanda buruk.

 _Mampus gue anjir_.

"Lo mau nyulap rambut jadi sapu ijuk apa gimana sih?" Nah, bener kan _feeling_ Hiruma. "Keseringan dicat ya rusak lah rambutnya. Sampe rontok makin parah gini. Lo mau botak dini?"

"Ya kagak, lah!" balas Hiruma membela diri. Gawat, dia harus puter otak buat ngeles. Debat sama calon dokter tuh susahnya amit-amit, apalagi yang berhubungan sama tubuh atau kesehatan begini. "Gue… gak suka aja sama rambut asli gue. Keh, mending botak sekalian daripada melihara rambut asli!"

"Demen banget lo ngerusak diri sendiri, heran."

"Suka-suka gue, lah!"

"Ya gue kan ngasih tau? Gue gak mau yang sehat malah lo rusakin."

"Bodo amat, Kacamata! Lo juga kebanyakan baca buku bikin minus mata nambah terus, sama aja ngerusak, kan?"

Lah. Nggak nyambung anjir.

"Tapi kan gue pake kacamata. _At least_ , dijaga. Lo? Dirawat aja nggak. Belum tuh bekas _bleaching_ yang ngerusak parah. Emang kenapa, sih, sama rambut item?"

Duh, Hiruma paling benci kalau ditanya kenapa anti banget sama rambut itemnya. Kenangan masa lalu yang bikin dia muak nyampe ubun-ubun.

"Oke, _fine_." Takami menyadari pertanyaannya tadi sudah mulai sensitif. Bisa-bisa niatnya perhatian ke Hiruma malah bikin dia marah dan mereka bertengkar. Susah lagi. "Apapun alesan kamu, tapi aku tetep suka rambut asli kamu."

Hiruma agak kaget dan bengong mendengar pujian Takami. _Loh, gue digombalin? Ya-ha!_

Malah kesenengan jadinya. Gak jadi _badmood_.

"KEKEKEKEKE!" sebagai reaksinya, Hiruma pun tertawa puas. Seneng _to, mas_? "Lah, mau gue gimbal juga lo tetep suka, kan? KEKEKE!"

Takami hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Senyum sedikit, _lowkey_ merasa bangga sampai rasanya mau pamer ke seluruh penduduk Bumi dia bisa bikin titisan setan ini berbunga-bunga hanya dengan digombal seperti itu. Apa sih, yang nggak buat pacar?

"Tapi, resiko kalo rambut kamu dimacem-macemin, ya dirawat juga," lanjut sang menara kontrol Ojou itu setelah Hiruma sudah puas tertawa. "Pake sampo khusus, kek. Kasih vitamin, kek. Yang penting dirawat gitu loh, **_Ganteng_**."

"Iya, Pak Dokter. Bawel bener dah belum juga jadi dokter." Hiruma cuma manggut-manggut malas sambil mengerahkan hujatannya. "Tapi lo yang cariin. Gue gak ngerti begituan. Gue bukan calon dokter. Kekeke!"

"Apa hubungannya anjir," balas Takami, menyerah dengan tingkah Hiruma. Sebenarnya, ia tahu maksud setan itu adalah ingin meminta untuk dicarikan khusus olehnya. Ya singkatnya, diperhatiin sampe dibeliin segala. Jadi, ia hanya mengacak rambut pirang itu dengan sedikit rasa gemas yang terselip. "Iya iya, abis ini mampir dulu ke minimarket."

Hiruma menyeringai sambil terkekeh. Ia pun menutup laptopnya ketika seorang pelayan membawakan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman yang dipesankan Takami beberapa saat yang lalu.

Nah, kalo gitu kan, enak diomelinnya.

"YA-HA!"

 **.**

 **.**

— **the end—**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **a/n**

GAJETOT BANGET AMPUN DAH

MAAFIN AKUUUU KAK _**MEONGAUM**_ AKU MAU BIKIN YANG LUCU GEMES SPESIAL BUATMU TA TA TA TA TAPI YA JADI GAJE TOTAL BEGINI WKWKWKK

Ga ada unyunya juga malah sih

Ff ini gue buat karena kepikiran. Selama ini Hiruma berapa kali bleaching sama ngecat rambut ya? Tiap tumbuh rambut selalu dicat ulang dibleach ulang gitu? Gue aja mulai nih rambut jadi belang gegara dah tumbuh HEEMMM

Jadi inilah hasil pemikiran seorang yunna.

Yaudah, semoga pada mau baca : ( reviewnya donk komen donk : 3


End file.
